


Open at the Close

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit, lonely_night



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: Dumbledore enseigne Harry l'Occlumencie au lieu de Snape. Ça ne change rien, sauf pour le fait qu'il change tout.(CE N'EST PAS MON TRAVAIL, c'est le fic de 'allthegoodnamesaretakendammit' et j'ai fait une traduction).





	Open at the Close

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open at the Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717673) by [allthegoodnamesaretakendammit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit). 



> Je suis pas une française native et donc si j'ai fait les errors, dis-moi, s'il vous plaît xox

 

« Tu doit comprendre, Harry, » Dumbledore dit, en faisant de claquer ses droits, et reposant son menton sur eux. « Tout est un an en retard et en plus c’est une introduction aux problèmes plus difficiles. Quand on a terminé sa formation, il y a beaucoup plus que je voudrais partager avec toi à propos de Lord Voldemort et comment il puisse être vaincu. Moi, peut-être j’étais imprudent, j’ai reporté le sujet à cause de mes soucis. »

« Soucis? » Harry demande, déplace en sa chaise grinçante en face du bureau de Proviseur.

« j’ai soupçonné, pour un temps, que nous deux réunis en privé soit tempter Lord Voldemort. Que il doit essayer et tu posséder pour me assassiner, ou au moins me rendre incapable. Pour l’éviter j’ai pensé demander à Prof. Snape à t’enseigner Occlumency l’année dernière- »

Et avec ça, Harry commence à penser d’un cauchemar où il doit être seul avec Prof. Snape régulièrement, pour plusieurs mois, avec lui harcèlement et ricanant dans le cerveau de Harry.

Dumbledore rit à l’expression de Harry et dit « oui, j’ai pensé ça aussi ». Puis, il regarde à les nuages magnifiques qui passent la fenêtre de la tour et il continue, « mais je ne suis pas sûr que il aurait réduit le risque en aucune façon. Après tout, Voldemort aurait découvert les leçons et fait du chantage à Prof. Snape, ou les différences personnelles entre toi et Prof. Snape, on droit dire, soient créer un environnement impossible. »

Il s’détourné de la fenêtre pour faxer à Harry encore, et il dit, « la sécurité était un excuse, je pense, pour que je ne sois pas vulnérable avec toi - je ne veuille pas aigrir notre relation avec un tâche si épuisant comme Occlumency, pour le peur de trouvent les choses dans ton cerveau que je ne suis vaut pas. »

Harry avale et invite, «comme? »

« Je dois confesser, Harry - je ne pense pas que ta confiance en moi comme proviseur ou comme stratège est mal placé. Mais, j’ai peur que, même après les révélations de l’année dernière, tu as une affection, ou un image idéal de moi que j’ai fais peu pour mériter. »

Harry n’est pas un réponse pour ça, donc il dit, « je suppose que on va voir. »  
 

*

 

Ils rencontrent la semaine prochaine pour le primaire cours. Harry entre à travers des portes doubles en chêne et immédiatement, il peut sentir une différence en la pièce. Il prends un moment, mais puis il réalise, «  toutes les peintures sont vides. »

Dumbledore émerge par derrière l’une des étagères à livres, il a un tome marron, et il explique, « j’ai demandé à les anciens proviseurs à trouver un autre pièce d’être à cette heure chaque semaine. Ils peuvent utiliser un peu de voyager. »

Ils trouvent leurs chaises en face de l’autre en les fauteuils à côté de la cheminée et ils commencent à travailler. Les heures prochaines sont passées sur les bases: la vulnérabilité que un Legilimens peut exploiter en le cerveau d’un mage détendu, ou un cerveau émotif, même à travers du contact entre les yeux. « attends, » Harry fronce les sourcils, plusieurs souvenirs retournent immédiatement. « T’as l’utilisé sur moi! L’année seconde, après la fête de Nearly Headless Nick. Et autres temps, n’était pas pour un raison particulier. C’était comme être trier en Gryffindor encore, mais c’était chaque mardi. Nous nous regardions à travers la grande salle et Je senti comme tu as lis mon cerveau ou quelque chose! »

« ou quelque chose… » dit Dumbledore, il semble comme il attends pour Harry à exploser un petit peu. Harry fronce les sourcils plus et il attends pour Dumbledore à continuer. « Legilimency est un peu similar à l’action de lire. Il plonge le utilisateur dans la mémoire de sens et des recollections viscéral, souvent ce que est présent sur le cerveau de la cible. Donc, la lecture n'est pas tellement impliquée que la audition, la vision, la dégustation, et plus important, le sentiment. Les sentiments fondamentaux à chaque recollection souvent sont expériences par le utilisateur de seconde main, même que ces sentiments peuvent être difficiles à nommer . »

Harry pense de ça et dit, « donc quand tu as utilisé Legilimency sur moi… tu as voulu à savoir ce que j’ai senti? »

« Non, » dit Dumbledore doucement. Puis il tend à Harry un livre en cuir marron intitulé ‘La Prochaine Étape: Trouver Votre Post-Poudlard Carrière’, mais quand Harry le ouvre, la page de titre révèle qu'il s'agit du ‘Guide d'Occlumencie Avancée de Maxwell Barnett’. « J'aimerais que vous terminiez les cinq premiers chapitres d'ici la semaine prochaine. Il devrait vous offrir le strict minimum pour au moins comprendre ce qui se passe lorsque je tente d'entrer dans votre esprit lors de notre prochaine session. »

Harry doit avoir l'air opprimé à la perspective d'une lecture supplémentaire et d'une invasion mentale, parce que Dumbledore note: «Avec la maîtrise, vous serez également capable de résister aux effets du Veritaserum. »

Harry sourit tout de suite. « J'ai dû oublier de mentionner, » dit Dumbledore en souriant. Puis il se leva et conduisit Harry à la porte, et alors que le Directeur s'approchait pour lui ouvrir la porte, il y eut l'éclair d'un mince poignet noirci entre la fin de la manche de Dumbledore et le début de son gant blanc. Sachant que Dumbledore allait juste le dévier s'il le lui demandait à nouveau, Harry prétendit à tous les deux qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon et criant: « Bonne soirée, Professeur. »

« Je crois que je l’aurai, merci. » Et la porte se referme derrière lui avec un bruit de pierre qui se met en place.

 

*

  
C'est fastidieux, c'est la chose. Le bureau de Dumbledore avec les débuts d'un mal de tête et un sentiment persistant de maladresse au sujet du grand nombre de détails banals et malheureux que Dumbledore connaît maintenant de sa vie. Comme le fait qu'il pense que les yeux de Dobby ressemblent à des balles de tennis et que les cheveux graisseux et humides de Snape étaient à l'origine dans une sirène ou une naïade. Comme le fait que la faim et la tristesse sont des sensations profondément liées pour Harry, presque impossible de se démêler les unes les autres. Comme le fait qu'il se branle rarement et se sent insécurité à ce sujet parce que tout le monde semble le faire tout le temps sanglant. Comme le fait qu'Harry a toujours des cauchemars à propos du visage de Vernon qui tourne la puce et qui est enfermé dans son placard, et le reste du rêve est juste lui blotti dans le noir - assis là silencieusement pendant longtemps. Mais, qui a dit que Dumbledore ne connaissait pas tous ces trucs avant?

 

*

 

Il est impensable que Dumbledore puisse jamais apprendre la seule chose - hors de toutes les choses stupéfiantes et embarrassantes qu'il doit découvrir dans l'esprit de Harry - qu'Harry ne pouvait vraiment pas lui faire comprendre. S'il a appris quelque chose de l'écriture clinique sèche dans le Guide de l'Occlumencie Avancée, c'est que la fixation ne fera qu'augmenter la probabilité. Donc il n'y pense pas.

En fait, il est tellement occupé à ne pas y penser qu'il ne s'inquiète presque pas quand Dumbledore fouille dans ses souvenirs et qu'ils revivent, ensemble, le moment où il réalise que Malfoy est beau dans ses robes de Bal de Yule. En vérité, c'est très loin du pire.  
Il y a des ordres de grandeur à faire honte, après tout.

 

*

 

Leur 12ème session va différemment.

Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre, avec seulement le bureau du Directeur entre eux. Harry a les yeux fermés, se fortifiant pour le prochain bombardement. Il respire lentement, écoutant le tonnerre et les éclairs roulant et grondant à l'extérieur de la tour, le bruit accompagnant de la pluie. Quand il sent enfin qu'il a l'esprit en ordre, il ouvre les yeux.

À travers le bureau brillant, leurs yeux se rencontrent et--

Dumbledore entre brusquement dans son esprit, chaque fois un peu plus énergique que le dernier. Il y avait la vague habituelle de pensées de surface, mises à nu devant eux: la saleté des harengs qu'Harry avait mangée au petit-déjeuner, le sentiment lancinant qu'il avait laissé quelque chose d'important dans son dernier essai sur les sortilèges, et ainsi de suite. Il est plus intense que ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait et il est seulement capable de le jeter en détournant les yeux du Directeur, et il se retrouve à regarder le troupeau amaigri d'instruments en argent filant sur une table de chevet. Il respire à travers la culpabilité de voir qu'il n'y en a plus que sept et se retourne vers Dumbledore, qui note calmement, « Vous faites des progrès, Harry. Il devient de plus en plus difficile de plonger profondément même au deuxième et troisième passage. Respirer. Concentrer. Restez aussi vide que possible tant que vous le pouvez. »

Harry acquiesce. Et puis Dumbledore se remet à plonger dans sa tête et les couleurs et les sensations le submergent, des grappes de souvenirs qui - selon son manuel - ne sont pas aléatoires, mais n'ont aucun motif réel à leurs yeux. Au contraire, il a l'impression qu'il revivait au hasard cette fois où il s'était foutu de la tante Pétunia quand il avait huit ans pour savoir si un magicien joué à l'école comptait dire le M-mot. Il rêve de rouler sur le dos d'une énorme Hedwige, s'accrochant à ses plumes enneigées et essayant de s'accrocher en glissant sur des courants d'air dorés sous la pleine lune. Il y a le souvenir vivant de traverser les souvenirs de l'école de Tom Jedusor et d'être soudainement confronté à un jeune Dumbledore auburn et sévère. À quel point Harry l'avait pensé, comment Harry avait aussi désiré la désapprobation de Dumbledore, si c'était le visage qu'il allait faire.

Ils refont surface.

Harry frappe rapidement sa main sur ses yeux et dit: « Ne me regarde pas. »

« Harry, » l'avertit Dumbledore, semblant désespéré et amusé par son mélodrame.

« Ne regarde pas! » Harry gémit, s'effondrant sur son siège et se sentant mourir à l'intérieur. La chambre est silencieuse, mais pour la tempête dehors et Fawkes pépiait de sommeil, en faisant une sieste droite sur son perchoir.

« Harry, » Dumbledore recommence une fois de plus.

« Nooo, » gémit encore Harry, complètement réticent à en entendre un mot.

Dumbledore tousse, un son qui ressemble étrangement au rire. "Dans les circonstances, je dirais que nous devrions l'appeler un jour."

Harry se détache de son siège en s'écriant: «Oui! Merveilleux, merci », Son cou brûle quand il rassemble son sac et fait son jogging pour la porte, ayant physiquement besoin d'être aussi éloigné de cela que possible. Si Dumbledore a des mots d'adieu, Harry ne les entend pas alors qu'il s'enfuit aussi loin et aussi vite qu'il le peut.

 

*

 

Une semaine plus tard, Harry réussit à se traîner dans l'escalier en spirale avec des moments à perdre, les pieds traînant dans une mortification persistante. Il pousse les portes en chêne, détestant tout mais surtout lui-même. Il n'y a pas de moyen possible aujourd'hui de bien se terminer. Parce que, au départ, il va devoir regarder ce visage et reconnaître que Dumbledore le sait, ou du moins il commence à ...

La pensée est coupée à la vue de l'homme lui-même, majestueux comme toujours, assis derrière son bureau et regardant Harry au-dessus de ses lunettes.

Ignorant tous les instincts de son corps, Harry se traîna jusqu'à l'énorme bureau à pattes de pied et se laissa tomber sur la chaise devant lui. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit plaisamment Dumbledore.

«Après-midi, Professeur», rend consciencieusement Harry, laissant tomber son cartable sur le sol et desserrant un peu sa cravate rouge et rayée d'or pour l'aider à respirer.

« Es-tu prêt? »

« Non, » répondit Harry honnêtement. « Mais c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici. »

« Oui, c’est ça. »

Ce qui suit sont leurs tests les plus difficiles.

Harry est avec Dumbledore bloquant pendant des minutes de contact visuel sans fin avec rien pour les distraire. Pas de soulagement. Juste le bombardement sans fin d'un esprit étranger, ces yeux perçants les yeux bleus directement sur lui. Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry transpire littéralement avec effort mais il tient le sien, autant qu'il sache.

Garder son esprit bien balayé et épuré. Respiration. Se concentrer.

Il ne s'agit pas de supprimer les émotions; Harry et son énorme manuel peuvent être d'accord sur ce point. Il s'agit d'accepter ces sentiments et de les laisser se dissiper de leur propre chef, afin que personne d'autre ne puisse y avoir accès. Harry ne frappe pas trop de barrages sur ce front, puisqu'il a toujours été assez bon pour reconnaître ce qu'il ressentait. Avec une exception flagrante.

Harry cligna des yeux et rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Dumbledore au mauvais moment, et--

Le déluge. Une foule d'émotions et quelques petits moments que Harry avait endigués à l'intérieur de lui-même au lieu d'accepter et de libérer. C'est comme s'ils étaient tous les deux: Harry était impressionné par le pouvoir de Dumbledore, sa prudence, sa gentillesse. Un sentiment de dévotion s'élevant en lui; une foi en Dumbledore qui est au-delà de ce que c'est. Gratitude, désir, éclairs de curiosité et de frustration de ne jamais comprendre pleinement un homme qui l'a toujours compris sans effort.

Les rêves tortueux de l'année dernière et la façon dont il se réveillait couverts de sueur froide, puis sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs juste pour regarder Dumbledore faire les cent pas dans son bureau, rassuré de trouver un esprit insomniaque similaire. Et puis se réveiller de rêves qui étaient entièrement pires; rêves où il trouve un plaisir physique authentique, réciproque, épanouissant, avec un homme de plus de sept fois son âge. L'après-midi où il avait déterré sa vieille carte Chocolate Frog et fait le calcul juste pour s'assurer qu'il se battait pour le montant approprié.

Et plus, encore plus: lentement, sentir son admiration s'épanouir dans quelque chose que personne sur la planète pourrait jamais être à l'aise avec, se haïr pour avoir convoité un vieil homme, et, pire que cela, tomber amoureux de lui. Se disant à plusieurs reprises qu'il est juste confus au sujet de ce qu'il ressent.

Rares moments d'honnêteté quand il vole haut au-dessus du terrain de Quidditch et c'est juste lui et le ciel ouvert, la poignée de moments où il peut admettre que son amour pour Dumbledore n'est pas une confusion; c'est de la pureté.

Nommer tous les faits froids et durs qui rendent son attraction à la fois folle et impossible, en les énumérant dans sa tête comme des mantras après qu'il ait été réveillé des rêves qu'il ne devrait pas avoir. Il blâmait les Dursley de l'avoir trompé et de ne pas l'avoir entraîné à reconnaître un père de substitution quand quelqu'un était suspendu devant son nez. Regardant à travers un télescope en classe d'astronomie, pensant à lui-même que Dumbledore est si lointain et si ancien, il pourrait tout aussi bien être l'homme sur la lune. Être terrifié à l'idée que Voldemort attraperait ce vent et comment il pourrait l'utiliser contre Harry; et ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet parce que qui l'enfer le croirait? Harry peut à peine le croire lui-même, comment il souffre pour un homme qui le verra toujours comme un enfant. Être furieux et contrarié avec Dumbledore pendant toute une année n'a pas diminué le fait qu'Harry l'aimait - comment, au contraire, cela le rendait réel.

Miraculeusement, inévitablement, l'assaut se termine. Harry s'effondre contre le bureau, la sueur s'accumule à la nuque et se sent tout aussi anéanti qu'il doit le regarder. Les seuls sons sont le vrombissement des instruments d'argent et la brise qui fait vibrer les fenêtres.Harry ressent chaque centimètre du cas de charité et le misérable désespéré que le Daily Prophet avait prétendu être. Mais honnêtement, il n'y a pas les mots pour décrire comment il sent, mais ça ne s'arrête pas là. Honte de le remplir à l'Abîme Absolu, tournant ses membres dans plomb et la secousse convulsive qui l'arrache entre chaque respiration.

Et puis Dumbledore lui tapote la tête. Pas de manière condescendante, mais doucement. Comme s'il voulait passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry mais il n'ose pas.

Harry déploie assez d'énergie pour se déplacer contre le brouillard de la misère totale. Le cœur se brisant et se ressaisissant et battant fort pour faire disparaître le reste de lui, Harry leva les yeux. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il est honnêtement connecté au ciel qui est toujours bleu à travers la fenêtre, que Poudlard ne s'est pas écroulé autour d'eux. La main de Dumbledore s'éloigne et il regarde Harry avec des yeux brillants, des choses ineffables qui se cachent derrière eux.

Les joues profondément rouges et le souffle qui arrive toujours, regardent Harry tout de suite vers lui. Finalement, Dumbledore confesse: « Je souhaite sincèrement que j'aurais pu te connaître quand j'avais ton âge. » Harry attend avec impatience qu'il continue, encore incertain de ce qu'il pouvait espérer ici. « J'aurais pu faire avec ton influence. »

Qu'est-ce que Harry peut faire mais rire? Fatigué, mais candidement, se serrant les paupières pour retenir les larmes. Il y a un battement d'ailes soudain et Harry tourne la tête dans une fenêtre. Merlin, quel bel oiseau.

Quand il se retourne, Dumbledore le regarde toujours, son expression faciale quelque part entre sereine et résignée. « En même temps, je suis contente, tu vois, Harry, c'est toujours avec ceux à qui je suis le plus proche que je fais mes plus graves erreurs Et vu la série d'échecs que je t'ai offert, je déteste penser à les horreurs que je t'aurais passées si tu m'aimais plus que je ne le fais déjà. »

Sanglotant entre ses propres mains, Harry est englouti par trop d'émotions pour compter.

Et en fait puis, Dumbledore passe ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry. Des doigts longs et froids traînant sur son cuir chevelu comme s'ils pouvaient réparer son esprit de l'extérieur s'ils n'étaient que suffisamment prudents.

« Comment, » dit Harry, s'étouffant littéralement sur le mot. Il prend de grandes respirations jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse forcer les mots, « Comment peux-tu - après ce que tu viens de voir - »

« Harry Potter, je te connais trop bien pour que de telles choses puissent obscurcir mon jugement maintenant. Je sais ce qui vous distingue en tant qu'individu exceptionnel que vous êtes. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? » Croque Harry, en balayant des larmes chaudes et larmoyantes.

« Ton âme, » répond doucement Dumbledore. « Vous êtes marqué et troublé, mais vous êtes - la personne la plus complète que j'ai jamais connue. Le plus disposé à dire la vérité. Celui qui est le plus prêt à donner. »

Ce n'est que la redondance complète qui lui permet de le dire. « Je t’aime, » lui dit Harry, sa voix tremblant, « Je t'aime tellement. »

Peut-être parce qu'ils ont passé tant d'heures à vivre dans le même cerveau et peut-être parce que la prochaine étape est si évidente, mais quand Dumbledore recule sa chaise avec un hurlement de bois contre le sol en pierre, Harry sait exactement ce qu'il est censé faire.  
Il se lève et marche autour de l'énorme bureau, s'arrêtant à côté de la chaise rigide du directeur. Dumbledore balaie déjà sa baguette dans un mouvement élégant pour doubler la largeur du siège et amortir les bras de la chaise.

Harry s'assoit lentement, à peine un centimètre d'espace vide entre eux deux alors qu'il s'installe à côté de Dumbledore. Les bras de Dumbledore s'enroulèrent autour de lui, sa tête reposant contre la tête de Harry. Il se faufile sous les bras de Dumbledore et le serre dans ses bras, la poitrine pour éclater. Tout est terriblement chaud et Harry aime chaque moment, même si l'angle est disgracieux. Sentant fortement qu'ils resteront là pendant un moment, Harry essaie de se mettre à l'aise en posant ses cuisses sur celles de Dumbledore, laissant ses jambes pendre de la chaise. Si une partie de Harry avait peur d'être trop en avant, alors Dumbledore le rapprocha seulement. Si antique qu'il soit, Dumbledore semble avoir encore beaucoup de force dans ses bras. Ce doit être la baguette-agitant perpétuelle, Harry pense avec délire alors qu'il enfouit son visage larmoyant dans cette incroyable barbe blanche.

Les superbes robes turquoises de Dumbledore sont lisses sous les paumes de Harry et il trace paresseusement le motif sur elles, les étoiles blanches à sept branches qui jonchaient la matière molle. Il arrive à Harry que les deux n'ont jamais vraiment partagé un câlin auparavant. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle celle-ci dure si longtemps.

La poitrine contre ses soubresauts avec une longue expiration et Harry se confesse sans réfléchir, « Si tu n'étais pas si vieux, nous pourrions vraiment être quelque chose, tu sais? »

« tu peut être rassuré que nous sommes déjà, par définition, quelque chose. Même si vous n'étiez pas si incroyablement jeune, nous le pouvions vraiment. » Harry fait un rire incrédule et Dumbledore se recule de son visage.

Cela étonne Harry de penser qu'ils pourraient se sourire après tout ce qui vient de se passer entre eux, mais Merlin, ils sont.

« Tu veux dire que? » Harry lui demande.

« Coeur et âme. »

Harry écrit la vague d'honnêteté qui s'est emparée d'eux tous les deux, l'élan le contraignant à demander, « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé à ta main? »

« Je voulais m’excuser, » répond Dumbledore, l'air épuisé. «  J'ai été consumé par le besoin de m'absoudre - ou, à défaut, de m'expliquer - à ceux qui ne peuvent plus me tenir responsable, et j'ai pris un risque insensé: je le paierai avec mon … »

Harry le serra à nouveau, le serrant de plus en plus fort, ne voulant plus entendre. Le silence règne. Quand Harry sent qu'il peut encore respirer, il ne peut pas attendre pour s'en éloigner à nouveau, la main gantée de Dumbledore entre les siennes. Ses doigts effleurent le poignet noir flétri de Dumbledore et le coton blanc est sur ses paumes et il demande, « Puis-je - puis-je aider? »

« Oh Harry, » Dumbledore, mélancolique et désespéré et une centaine d'autres choses pour lesquelles Harry n'a pas de mots. Et cela répond à peu près à sa question, n'est-ce pas?

Ils sont assis là, regardant fixement leurs mains jointes et écoutant le vent siffler autour de la tour, sous le son de leur propre respiration douce. « C'est bien que je sois un sorcier », observe Dumbledore. « Parce qu'il est devenu extrêmement difficile d'enfermer les choses. »

Il est juste ... Dumbledore et Harry est impuissant contre lui, ses yeux s'embuant à nouveau à la pensée que cet homme est obligé de quitter ce monde, de ne jamais dire des choses idiotes au bon moment, de ne jamais accueillir la prochaine génération tentaculaire des Weasley au début de la fête, pour ne jamais avoir cent soixante-neuf ans, c'est-à-dire précisément quand Harry atteindra l'âge de soixante-dix ans et que personne ne se souciera de ce qu'un couple de vieux se lève. Ca a toujours été une chimère, évidemment, mais de l'avoir forclos si complètement ... Et maintenant, Harry se sent avide de vouloir prendre les années que Dumbledore n'aura même pas. C'est ce qui le fait dire, à propos de rien: «Je sais que c'est faux de ma part. Parce que tu m'as tellement donné, mais je veux juste plus de toi. Je serai toujours - je veux toujours plus de toi - »

Harry essaye de le prévenir, mais Dumbledore le coupe de façon succincte en disant: « Avec tout ce que je te demande, c'est plus que juste. »

Mais Harry n'a pas encore fini. Il secoue la tête et lui dit: «Tu t'occupes de moi. Même quand ce n'était pas à la mode ou particulièrement enrichissant … »

« Cela a toujours été enrichissant », soutient Dumbledore. « Infiniment. »

Harry donne un petit rire humide et dit, « Essaie de dire ça aux Dursley. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec eux. Je le vois clairement maintenant », déclare Dumbledore, soudainement sévère. « Oui, c'était la meilleure protection que je pouvais vous offrir. Oui, c'était l'endroit le plus logique pour vous laisser vivre et grandir. Mais Harry, il n'y a aucune partie de toi qui méritait l'accueil que tu as reçu dans cette maison. »

Harry mord sa lèvre, et il y a des choses qui se tortillent en lui alors qu'il répond: « Tu ne le sais pas. »

« Harry, » dit Dumbledore, ces yeux bleus brillants s'ennuyant dans les siens, prêts à comprendre. « Je fais. » Harry ne peut pas croire qu'il pleure à nouveau, mais il répond à ces mots dans son esprit, et la nouvelle vague de larmes, se juge moins pour cela. Dumbledore appuie ses mains sur les épaules de Harry et dit: « Je suis désolé, je suis terriblement, terriblement désolé. »

Le cou de Dumbledore, le cou de Dumbledore, le cou de Dumbledore. Il se sent remarquablement léger car quelques larmes finales glissent le long de leurs joues et leurs fronts se reposent simplement l'un l'autre, insouciants de leurs verres claquant ensemble.

« Je te pardonne, » dit Harry, c'est plus que ce qu'il peut dire. Dumbledore comprend tout ce qu'il doit faire, mais il ne sait pas comment le faire. Peut-être les deux.

Harry ferme aussi les yeux et se prélasse dans la paix qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui-même et de tout ce qui l'entoure. Tout est sur la table maintenant; la somme totale de lui-même, présente et comptabilisée. Il a l'impression qu'il va probablement tomber. Encore des potions cette année Dumbledore, Dumbledore n'est pas long pour ce monde et que, selon toute vraisemblance, Harry n'en est pas un et ça va et tout est parti quelque part magnifique - il a une foi totale en cela, ne serait-ce que pour le moment. Hors de ce sentiment quasi-cosmique de certitude, Harry peut admettre qu'il est vraiment comme son directeur maintenant. C'est superficiel et définitivement mal conseillé, mais Harry le veut, il n'est pas sûr qu'il ait jamais voulu quelque chose de si mauvais dans sa vie.

Il prend un moment pour tourner dans sa tête toutes les raisons - sensibles ou non - pourquoi cela ne peut pas et ne devrait pas arriver. Mais s'ils espionnent simplement leur cœur pour en devenir un autre et qu'ils vont mourir de façon insondable bientôt de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que tout cela compte vraiment? Et c'est un Gryffondor, bon sang, et si ça ne lui donne pas une licence pour au moins essayer d'embrasser son Directeur, alors qu'est-ce que ça fait sur Terre?

Harry ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Dumbledore qui le regardait, semblant avoir de nouveau l'air calme. Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Harry alors qu'il se penche pour éponger les traces de larmes presque sèches sur son visage avec sa cravate. Puis il glisse ses propres lunettes et les pose sur le bureau avec un claquement. Dumbledore semble reconnaître le geste pour ce qui est, par le regard intense qu'il donne à Harry, comme s'il cherchait quelque soupçon de doute. Quoi qu'il voit sur le visage de Harry, il le fait se pencher avec une expression que Harry ne l'a jamais vu porter avant; plein d'intention, mais heureux. Expectant

Il y a quelque chose de vraiment élégant dans la façon dont Dumbledore met sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et le ramène doucement dans l'espace personnel de Dumbledore. Il suit en retenant son souffle, son zen commençant à se consumer un peu et l'anticipation brute remplissant son espace dans son intestin. Leurs visages sont si proches maintenant qu'Harry peut voir son reflet clignoter sur les lentilles miroitantes des lunettes de Dumbledore.

Entouré par ce qui pourrait bien être une centaine de cadres de portrait vides et les pierres d'une école qui a persisté pendant des millénaires et qui survivra sûrement à tous, Harry ferme ce dernier centimètre. Ses yeux se referment à la sensation que leurs lèvres touchent doucement, si doucement qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait juste tomber en morceaux.

Harry se penche pour un autre baiser plus profond et c'est profondément simple quand vous pensez à ce que leurs corps font littéralement ensemble, mais ça donne à Harry l'impression que chaque chose compliquée dans sa vie s'est prise en sandwich et s'exprime en un seul acte physique, mais dans le bon sens. C'est un baiser prévisible et rapide et Harry doit savourer ça, le chatouillement de cette barbe enneigée alors qu'Harry penche la tête et appuie pour un troisième baiser, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit mais de laisser sa langue se balancer sur le bas de Dumbledore lèvres comme il s'éloigne. Dumbledore a un goût sucré et, un peu attachant, un peu citronné.

Cette fois-ci, c'est Dumbledore qui s'embrasse pour un autre baiser et Harry enroule maintenant ses bras autour de son cou, s'abandonnant à la sensation. C'est presque insupportablement tendre, vraiment, la façon dont les doigts de Dumbledore sont encore en train de se passer dans leurs cheveux alors qu'ils se rencontrent encore et encore.

Ses lèvres lui picotent maintenant, et la barbe de Dumbledore est un peu irritée contre ses joues aussi. Tout cela est essentiel, mais en quelque sorte secondaire au fait de s'embrasser - comme c'est très important d'embrasser Dumbledore, un acte qui est composé de ces sensations. L'Occlumencie vous le fera, parfois, vous faisant deviner ce qu'est une expérience. Harry n'est pas accroché dessus, cependant. Il est pleinement satisfait de chaque sentiment dans lequel il se trouve, rendant chaque baiser qu'il peut voler. C'est comme être sur le point de dormir et être complètement réveillé pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Leurs bouches, mais ils restent proches, partageant l'air de l'autre. Harry met son nez contre le long et tordu de Dumbledore. Toujours hypnotisé par toutes les choses sauvages qui courent à travers son cerveau et son corps, ce simple contact est une sensation de base quand le reste de lui bourdonne.

Dumbledore jette un coup d'œil à l'oreille de Harry et demande tranquillement, « Puis-je? » Harry hoche la tête et laisse finalement ses yeux s'ouvrir.

Dumbledore entre dans l'esprit de Harry, si doucement cette fois-ci, et ils revivent, chacun se sentant toujours vif et réconfortant: l'anticipation de Harry, la douleur étincelante dans ses lèvres, une joie profonde et constante, sentant quelque chose monter en lui comme Dumbledore Il l'embrasse en retour et l'embrasse en retour, puis la simple vue qu'ils font - les genoux de Dumbledore - fait bondir l'estomac de Harry. Il y avait aussi des petites choses qu'il n'avait pas réalisées à l'époque: le léger rose des joues d'Harry, de pleurer, de s'embrasser et de stresser. Les bruits de leurs vêtements bruissant, et les deux se séparant enfin l'un de l'autre, ils se blottissent contre une tempête.

Alors qu'ils remontent et sortent de la mémoire, Harry est tenté de demander l'accès à l'esprit de Dumbledore, pour être témoin de l'autre côté de cette même période de temps impossible. Et il le fait avec une compréhension soudaine et viscérale de l'hésitation initiale de Dumbledore à avoir ces leçons en premier lieu: la peur de trouver des choses dans lesquelles l'esprit d'un homme qu'il ne peut pas mériter. Il appuie de nouveau son front contre celui de Dumbledore, fixant simplement ses yeux alors qu'ils le perçoivent si perçant.

Revivre ce baiser avec Dumbledore était presque la même chose, et son corps bourdonne de nouveau. Harry se força à raconter chaque détail d'une troisième fois - à le rappeler littéralement à la mémoire, à rassembler tous les derniers morceaux de plaisir qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Dumbledore est vieux et peut-être mourant, mais Harry l'aime, mais Dumbledore le sait maintenant, il pourrait probablement les configurer en constellations significatives et les nommer. C'est assez. C'est suffisant parce que ça doit être suffisant, pour les deux.

Par un beau dessein, il se trouve complètement disposé à accepter le cadeau. La soirée se passe encore et encore et ne pouvait pas dire combien de temps ils sont assis là, enveloppés l'un dans l'autre dans le silence ravi.

 


End file.
